LED lamp string is used extensively in the field of lighting such as municipal lighting, construction lighting, event lighting, retail lighting and landscape lighting, and its wide range of applications covers a large number of users. In general, an LED lamp string has tens or hundreds of LED lamp holders. In actual applications, many LED lamp string are used at the same time, so that consumption of the lamp holders is huge.
The present LED holder of an LED lamp string usually includes a base, an LED luminaire, a lamp cover, and a pin of the LED luminaire plugged into the base and contacted with a contact plate under the base to achieve the effect of electrical conduction, and the base is configured to be corresponsive to the lamp cover to protect and seals the LED luminaire. If the LED luminaire is damaged and requires replacement or an LED luminaire with a different light color is required for actual use, a user simply needs to remove the lamp cover and unplug the LED luminaire for a quick and convenient replacement of the LED luminaire.
In the actual production process of the LED lamp holder, it is necessary to align the LED luminaire with the insertion direction due to the limitation of the structure of the base in the LED lamp holder and it is a hindrance for automated mass production since the LED lamp holder must be assembled manually. However, the manual assembling process may cause errors such as making a wrong assembly or missing an assembly. Obviously, the manual processes cannot guarantee the yield rate of the product.